Lenalee Lee
Lenalee Lee is an Exorcist and former member of the European Branch of the Black Order, and a current member of Team Archangels. Lenalee was the assistant Branch Chief of the European Branch. She is also the younger sister of the Black Order's Chief Officer, Komui Lee, and girlfriend of Allen Walker. Statistics *'Name': Lenalee Lee *'Origin': D.Gray-man *'Gender': Female *'Age': 17 *'Birthday': February 20 *'Classification': Human, Equipment-type Exorcist *'Height': 168 cm (5'6") *'Weight': 48 kg (106 lbs.) *'Measurement(s)': *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Purple *'Hair Color': Dark Green *'Blood Type': B *'Attire': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Relatives': Komui Lee (Older Brother) *'Class': *'Skills': *'Standard Equipment': *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level *'Speed': Supersonic. Hypersonic+ with Innocence Level 2 *'Lifting Strength': Above Human *'Striking Strength': Class SJ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range with Waltz: Mist Wind or Mist Lightning *'Intelligence': Gifted *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Lenalee is a somewhat tall, lithe young woman. She has dark green, chin-length hair in a bob-cut style, purple eyes and a fair complexion, and she tends to carry herself very well. Cross Marian has noted that she has a "C" cup bra size. Lenalee's hair has often been described as beautiful. Lenalee's uniforms are always comprised of tight, short jackets with long sleeves and either short skirts or short shorts; this is to free her legs up for her use of her Dark Boots, which require the full length of her legs for her fighting style. When her uniforms feature skirts, Lenalee wears tight short shorts underneath them. Personality Lenalee is a kind & caring young woman who treasures her friends and those she comes to think of as "family" more than anything else in the world; in fact, Lenalee's view of the "world" is comprised completely of those around her, and when someone dies, she sees it as a piece of her "world" getting destroyed. Because of this view, Lenalee can be quick to anger especially when her friends and family take what she feels to be unnecessary risks. Because of this, people tend to try to avoid upsetting her. Having suffered a traumatizing childhood, Lenalee tends to break quickly when confronted by those who were part of her dark past, and she hates some of her superiors and their ideals so fervently she once declared that she hated the Innocence and even God. It is noted by Cross Marian that she used to bottle up all her emotions inside, but is much better currently at letting them out. Lenalee is so frightened of losing those around her that she suffers recurring nightmares of the Order being destroyed and everyone around her disappearing. One of Lenalee's biggest regrets is the time she left Allen behind to save a girl when Allen told her to, and not being able to be at Allen's side when he was fighting Suman, and was "killed" by Tyki Mikk. Despite her past, Lenalee has shown that she can have the conviction to cast the things that scare her aside so she can fight to defend her family, having promised her Innocence and God that she would fight however long they asked of her as long as she could return to her brother's side (this conviction led to her Innocence cyrstalizing), and having even been willing to let Hevlaska implant her Innocence into her body to attempt to force a synchronization, despite having had a synchronization rate below ten percent the last time she had worn her Dark Boots and despite having known that, if she failed, she would become a Fallen One. Apart for that, Lenalee is a nice girl who easily gets along with other people. She is polite and generous, enjoying making cofee for the science division. She can have a strong character when she is offended going as far as hitting people. Lenalee has shown to be able to display resentment when Allen almost self-sacrificed and she blamed him for not considering her his friend. She shunned him until he asked for her forgiveness. History Powers and Abilities Main Powers and Weapons Dark Boots: *'Waltz: Mist Wind': *'Falling Technique: Iron Shackles': Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Exorcist Category:Equipment Type Category:Lee Family Category:Team Archangels Category:D.Gray-man Characters Category:Protagonists